Troublesome Trucks
The Troublesome Trucks (called Cars or Freight Cars, originally Foolish Freight Cars, in the US narration) are pieces of rolling stock that are nicknamed so because they can be very troublesome, and love to play tricks on the engines. Open Wagons Open Wagons are the most common Troublesome Trucks. They can be seen working in most places on the North Western Railway. They carry a variety of loads, including crates, stone, slate and coal. Plank trucks are the most common type of troublesome trucks. There are also narrow gauge open wagon counterparts on the Skarloey Railway and Mid Sodor Railway. Basis Plank trucks are based on 5 and 7-plank open wagons. The smaller trucks are based on the Welshpool & Llanfair Light Railway open wagon, scaled up accordingly. The slate trucks are based on the 2-bar wooden slate wagons of the Talyllyn Railway, scaled up accordingly. Livery In The Railway Series and the early television series, the plank trucks were painted in a number of different liveries. Currently in the television series, they are predominantly painted grey. In Big World! Big Adventures!, some of the plank trucks in Brazil were painted purple-red. In the twenty-second series, some plank trucks in China are painted black with red buffer beams. In the twenty-third series, the trucks in India are painted either orange or white. Types of Open Wagons (standard gauge) File:TroublesomeTrucksMainCGI.PNG|7-Plank Trucks File:6-plankTruckFace.png|4-Plank Trucks TroublesomeTruckModel2.png|Short Wheelbase Trucks File:HectorModel.png|Hoppers File:StandardGaugeSlateTruck.png|Slate Trucks File:MineTrolley.png|Mine Trolleys FredPelhay.png|8-Plank Trucks TroublesomeTruckRWS2.png|5-Plank Trucks File:5PlankTruckShortRWS.png|Anopha Quarry Trucks File:BallastTrucks.jpeg|Ballast Trucks File:TroublesomeMineralWagon.png|Mineral Wagons Type of Open Wagons (narrow gauge) SlateTrucksModel.png|Slate Trucks NGTrucksModel3.png|[[Other Narrow Gauge Rolling Stock#Trucks|Trucks (Type 2)]] File:SkarloeyRailwayTrucksModel.png|[[Other Narrow Gauge Rolling Stock#Trucks|Trucks (Type 3)]] File:ArlesdaleRailwayScaledDownWagonsRWS.png|Arlesdale Railway Trucks Vans The Vans carry goods and freight on the North Western Railway. There are several types of anthropomorphic vans featured throughout the Railway Series and television series. Livery In the early television series, the vans were painted primarily in grey or brown. Currently, they are predominantly painted cream. In Big World! Big Adventures!, some of the vans in Africa were painted green and light grey. Lei, a van in China, is painted pink with red buffer beams. Type of Vans File:SteelSingleVentilatedVan.png|LMS 12 Ton Vans (faceless) File:GWRVentilatedVans.png|GWR Ventilated Vans File:NERVans.png|LNWR Vans File:UtilityVanFace.png|Utility Vans (4 wheels) File:MainTroublesomeVanCGI.png|LNER 12 Ton Vans File:SaltVanModelSeries.png|Salt Wagons (model era) SaltVanCGI.png|Salt Vans (CGI era) File:LyntonandBarnstapleRailwayVans.png|Lynton and Barnstaple Railway Vans File:LBSCRwy8TonVanModelSeries.png|LBSC Railway 8 Ton Vans File:CattleTruckModel.png|GWR Cattle Trucks File:CattleTruckRWS.png|Cattle Trucks File:Greybeanvanface.png|Bean Vans File:BananaVan.png|LMS Banana Vans Tankers The Tankers are used to carry a variety of liquids. Most of the tankers in The Railway Series and television series do not have faces. The only types to be seen with faces are the standard tankers, tar tankers, milk tankers, a fuel tanker and oil tankers. Livery The Oil Tankers and Tar Tankers are painted black, with their respective symbols on their sides. The Standard Tankers are painted black with blank sides and the Fuel Tanker from The Railway Series is painted yellow. In Big World! Big Adventures!, some tankers in Africa were painted dark purple. Types of Tankers File:MainStandardTankerCGI.png|Standard Tankers File:TarTankersFace.png|Tar Tankers File:MilkTankersFace.png|Milk Tankers File:MainTroublesomeTankerCGI.png|Oil Tankers File:MainTroublesomeTankerRWS.png|Fuel Tankers Brake Vans Brake Vans are railway carriages from which the train's brakes can be controlled by the guards. To date, only one troublesome brake van briefly appeared in the second series episode, A Close Shave. Another troublesome brake van appeared in the book, James the Red Engine and the Troublesome Trucks. Basis The brake van that appeared in the television series is based on a BR Standard 20 Ton Brake Van. The other brake van is an NER 20 Ton Brake Van. Livery Brake vans are commonly painted grey. Types of Brake Vans File:TroublesomeBrakevanModel.png|BR 20 Ton Brake Vans File:MainNEBrakevanRWS.png|NER 20 Ton Brake Vans Personalities Every wise engine knows trucks cannot be trusted. Trucks could be considered the rebels and the troublemakers of all rolling stock on the railway, as most of them love to cause trouble and show no remorse for whatever damage they do unless they are told off by their engine or controller. If an engine is having a bad day, makes a mistake, or is naive and easily played upon, the trucks begin their wild antics of singing, name-calling, holding back, shoving, bumping, giggling, teasing and so on. They will play tricks on an engine based on how they treat them. They are known to be the cause of many accidents and some of them are a form of revenge due to mistreatment and they are not known for their common sense; they will carry out their plans to pay back an engine even if they result in derailing, damaging or in some instances destroying themselves. Trucks can also be described as territorial; when they get used to certain engines pulling them, another engine in the yard to take them may cause confusion or anger for the trucks. In the second series episode, Percy's Predicament, for example, Toby and Percy switched jobs, making Toby's trucks furious and causing Percy to crash. In the third series episode, Oliver Owns Up, the trucks refused for Oliver to take them and demanded Duck or Donald or Douglas instead. To the trucks, one engine is as good as another, as on one occasion they took their anger out on Thomas when they could not get back at James for bumping them. Another occasion was when Toby was pushed by the trucks when he took them instead of Mavis, the latter of whom had asked them to push her at the level crossing. Trucks are also shown to be somewhat manipulative and can take advantage of other engines that do not know much about them. This was shown when they tricked Bill and Ben by telling them where to put them when they said they wanted to help, only to end up causing delays when the trucks ended up all over the sidings in messy situations, making the twins late to fetch Gordon's coaches. The only engines the trucks are known not to play tricks on are Edward, Stepney, Wilbert, Hiro, Rebecca and Salty as well as Toby and Mavis from the fifth series onwards. These engines have their ways of necessary sternness and knowledge of how to properly discipline them when they misbehave and only bump them when they deserve it. Salty's way of handling trucks is singing musical tunes for them to sing along, so as to keep their minds off of misbehaving. With Rebecca, when they tried to play tricks on her, they were instead confused by the end of their journey with her as she went along with their antics instead of letting them get to her. In fact, she even looked forward to taking them again. Additionally, the trucks are hesitant to play tricks on Peter Sam due to his friendly nature, though some once crashed into him on the Incline when they mistook him for Sir Handel, who often bumps them regardless whether or not they behave (although that was an understandable mistake, because in the Railway Series, all the engines on the Skarloey Railway were painted red, except for Rusty, who was painted charcoal black, and Duke, who was painted brown). They are also afraid of Donald and Douglas after the latter crushed the Spiteful Brake Van to pieces and Oliver since he pulled a privately owned truck called S.C. Ruffey - who was also their leader - apart. Although they were all accidents, the trucks were never told that and since these incidents, they always keep in mind never to play tricks on those engines. There have, however, been some cases where the trucks and engines are on the same side, such as when Diesel was given a third chance on Sodor, but the trucks tricked him into misbehaving and getting sent away again. They also asked Percy to help move them away from Bulstrode, only to end up in his hull and damage him, resulting in him being sent to a beach. Very rarely do they behave well, but in other countries around the world, some trucks are shown to act very differently than the ones on Sodor, some being very polite and even helpful to the engines instead of causing trouble. Appearances Railway Series= , Leaves and Down the Mine * 'Percy the Small Engine' - Percy and the Signal and Percy and Harold * 'The Eight Famous Engines' - Percy Takes the Plunge * 'Duck and the Diesel Engine' - Pop Goes the Diesel, Dirty Work and A Close Shave * 'The Twin Engines' - Break Van * 'Branch Line Engines' - Percy's Predicament * 'Oliver the Western Engine' - Donald's Duck , Resource and Sagacity and Toad Stands By * 'Tramway Engines' - Mavis and Toby's Tightrope * 'Toby, Trucks and Trouble' - Bulstrode * 'Wilbert the Forest Engine' - Cab Over Wheels Companion Volumes * '''1972' - The Railway Series: Surprise Packet * 1976 - Famous Engines and Railway Map of the Island of Sodor * 1984 - Henry the Green Engine and the Elephant, James the Red Engine and the Troublesome Trucks and Thomas's Christmas Party * 1985 - Thomas Comes to Breakfast * 1986 - Thomas the Tank Engine Goes Fishing, Percy the Small Engine Takes the Plunge, Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree and Thomas the Tank Engine: The Complete Collection * 1987 - Thomas and the Evil Diesel * 1990 - Thomas and Gordon Off the Rails * 1994 - James the Red Engine and the Signal * 1995 - Percy the Small Engine and the Scarf, Thomas the Tank Engine Catches a Thief and Thomas the Tank Engine and the Scrambled Eggs * 1996 - Thomas the Tank Engine: The Complete Collection * 2007 - Thomas the Tank Engine: The New Collection }}|-|Television Series= , Edward and Gordon, The Sad Story of Henry , Thomas and the Trucks, Thomas and the Breakdown Train, James and the Coaches , Troublesome Trucks, James and the Express , Thomas, Terence and the Snow , Percy Runs Away, The Flying Kipper , Thomas in Trouble , Dirty Objects, Off the Rails and Down the Mine * 'Series 2' - Thomas, Percy and the Coal, Cows, Old Iron , Saved from Scrap , Duck Takes Charge , Percy and Harold, Percy Takes the Plunge, Pop Goes the Diesel, Dirty Work, A Close Shave, Break Van, Percy's Predicament, Woolly Bear and Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree * 'Series 3' - A Scarf for Percy , Gordon and the Famous Visitor, Thomas Gets Bumped , Diesel Does it Again, The Trouble with Mud , No Joke for James , Trust Thomas, Mavis, Toby's Tightrope, One Good Turn , Oliver Owns Up, Heroes and Percy, James and the Fruitful Day * 'Series 4' - Trucks, Home at Last , Train Stops Play , Toad Stands By and Special Attraction * 'Series 5' - Horrid Lorry , James and the Trouble with Trees, Bye George! , Put Upon Percy, Haunted Henry, Double Teething Troubles , Stepney Gets Lost , Oliver's Find, A Surprise for Percy, Busy Going Backwards, Duncan Gets Spooked and Snow * 'Series 6' - Salty's Secret, Harvey to the Rescue, The World's Strongest Engine, Percy's Chocolate Crunch, Buffer Bother, Edward the Very Useful Engine and Dunkin Duncan * 'Series 7' - What's the Matter with Henry? , The Spotless Record and Something Fishy * 'Series 8' - Percy's New Whistle James Gets a New Coat, Thomas Saves the Day , Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough , Emily's New Route, Thomas and the Firework Display , Spic and Span and Fish * 'Series 9' - Emily Knows Best, Thomas' Day Off Thomas' New Trucks and Saving Edward * 'Series 10' - Follow that Flour, The Green Controller, Wharf and Peace and Missing Trucks * 'Series 11' - Dirty Work and Hector the Horrid! * 'Series 12' - James Works it Out, Percy and the Bandstand and Don't Go Back * 'Series 13' - Splish Splash Splosh * 'Series 16' - Ho Ho Snowman, Thomas Toots the Crows, Percy and the Calliope , Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor and Sodor Surprise Day * 'Series 17' - Not Now, Charlie! , Bill or Ben? , The Smelly Kipper and No More Mr. Nice Engine * 'Series 18' - Thomas the Quarry Engine and Missing Gator * 'Series 19' - Who's Geoffrey?, The Truth About Toby , Salty All At Sea, Den and Dart, The Other Side of the Mountain and Diesel's Ghostly Christmas * 'Series 20' - Henry Gets the Express, Diesel and the Ducklings, Bradford the Brake Van and Henry in the Dark * 'Series 21' - Philip's Number, The Fastest Red Engine on Sodor and Daisy's Perfect Christmas * 'Series 22' - What Rebecca Does , An Engine of Many Colours , Apology Impossible and Runaway Truck * 'Series 23' - Crowning Around , Chucklesome Trucks, Steam Team to the Rescue and Rangers of the Rails Specials * '''1992' - Thomas and the U.K. Trip * 2000 - Thomas and the Magic Railroad * 2008 - The Great Discovery * 2013 - King of the Railway * 2014 - Tale of the Brave * 2015 - The Adventure Begins * 2017 - Journey Beyond Sodor * 2018 - Big World! Big Adventures! Learning Segments * Series 8 - Truck Trouble * Series 9 - Sir Topham Hatt's Helping Hand and Percy's Favorite Things * Series 10 - Help From Your Friends Videos * 2018 - Meet the New Steam Team and Why is Africa Important to Nia? * 2019 - Meet Rebecca and Meet Nia }} Voice Actors Trivia * Trucks are usually unnamed; however, those that are privately owned tend to take on the name of their owner, like S.C. Ruffey, Fred Pelhay and Old Bennett. Hector and Lei are exceptions to this, being the only trucks with their own names. The ERTL character cards named two trucks, Naughty and Troublesome. The Wooden Railway range introduced a teal truck called Rickety. * From the sixth series onwards in the US, the term "truck" is used more often. In more recent series, however, the US has been more consistent in using the term "car", unless referring to the Troublesome Trucks. * The audio clip of the trucks laughing heard from the second through seventh series is actually Junior Campbell's laughing sound in a higher-pitch, as is the clip of the trucks singing their song, "Pop Goes the Diesel". * In the first series, the Troublesome Trucks had paper eyes and a paper mouth similar to how Annie and Clarabel's were made. No other emotions besides an angry expression were able to be used until the following series when they were given face masks to present a greater variety of facial expressions. * The Troublesome Trucks went through several aesthetic changes in the television series: ** Series 2: *** The Trucks gained face masks to allow a greater variety of facial expressions. However, first series trucks made cameo appearances. ** Series 12: *** The Trucks have the same face design. ** Series 13: *** The open topped wagons became taller. ** Series 17: *** All trucks are now light grey. *** The trucks now have identical faces with no distinguishing features, just as they did in the twelfth series. ** Series 20: *** The Goods Vans regain their faces. ** Journey Beyond Sodor: *** The tankers, salt vans and slate trucks regain their faces. ** Big World! Big Adventures!: *** Several trucks in other countries are seen with different liveries and facial features. * Some face masks of S.C. Ruffey, Toad, Bulstrode and The Spiteful Brake Van have been seen on the trucks. * In the second series episode, A Close Shave, a brake van is seen with a troublesome trucks face. * Eight original Troublesome Truck face masks along with several truck models that were used on-screen are now owned by Twitter user ThomasTankMerch. Another Troublesome Truck face mask is owned by Twitter user IsaacM6991, as well as Twitter user TomProps. * From the first series to the fifth series, the wagons and Troublesome Trucks used in the television series were made out of vaccuformed plastic Tenmille gauge 1 kits. * The Capsule Plarail toys are repainted from JNR Tora55000-type's toys. Merchandise * Wooden Railway * Take Along * Take-n-Play * Minis ** Classic Minis ** DC Super Friends Minis ** Creatures Minis ** Insects Minis ** Monster Minis ** Back to School Minis ** Sushi Minis ** Ice Cream Minis * My First Thomas * Lionel Trains * Bachmann * Hornby * Motor Road and Rail * LEGO * TrackMaster * Trading Cards * Thomas Engine Collection Series * Mini Die Cast Collection * Departing Now * Thomas Town * My Thomas Story Library * Tomix Trains * De Agostini * Brio * Nakayoshi * Tomica * Limited Edition Collection * Capsule Plarail * Pocket Fantasy * Mega Bloks * Boss * Choro-Q * IR Thomas * New Block * Collectible Railway * Adventures * Waku Waku * Engine Adventures * TrackMaster Push Along }} See also * Plank Trucks * Quarry Trucks * Slate Trucks * Vans * Animal Wagons * Tankers * Brake Vans * Other Narrow Gauge Rolling Stock de:Die Widerspenstigen Waggons es:Furgones Problemáticos he:קרונות טורדניים ja:いじわる貨車・いたずら貨車 pl:Nieznośne Wagony ru:Вредные вагоны Category:Rolling stock Category:North Western Railway Category:Trucks Category:Other railways Category:The Mainland Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:The Railway Series characters Category:Awdry-created characters Category:Male characters Category:Female characters Category:Standard gauge Category:Narrow gauge Category:Brazil Category:China Category:Ffarquhar Quarry Company Category:Kenya Category:Tanzania Category:Mauritania Category:India Category:The Main Line Category:Thomas' Branch Line Category:The Little Western Category:Edward's Branch Line Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Arlesdale Railway Category:Mid Sodor Railway Category:Coaling Plant Branch Line